Electrical switches using push button or plunger type switch actuators have many applications including use in automobile car doors, ignition circuits, power take-offs for lawn mowers and garden tractors, refrigerator doors, home appliances, and the like. These push buttons may be normally open, normally closed or a combination of the two. However, such conventional switches are typically high current and conduct or transfer power to an end device for operation.
Further discussion relating to conventional switches, high current switches and their different constructions can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,007 entitled PLUNGER SWITCH AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE that issued on Jun. 18, 1996 and assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,007 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety by reference.